


A Grey Hanky

by kittenslisten



Series: Fifty Shades of Grey [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown, curly hair, a bit short, but beautiful eyes: that's what Sebastian would've said if someone were to ask him a first impression of Blaine. But the first thing that caught his attention that night at Scandals wasn't Blaine's looks, it was the dark grey bandana wrapped around his right wrist. Inspired by a recent and short bout of research of the hanky code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grey Hanky

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my recent research on the hanky code. The only way the situation made sense in my head was to do Seblaine. This is also in an alternate universe, where Blaine and Kurt either never got together, or they broke up. My best friend helped me review and edit this. My friend betad this for me.

Brown, curly hair, a bit short, but beautiful eyes: that's what Sebastian would've said if someone were to ask him a first impression of Blaine. But the first thing that caught his attention that night at Scandals wasn't Blaine's looks, it was the dark grey bandana wrapped around his right wrist. But Sebastian could tell that Blaine didn't know what image he was giving out. A few of the older men in the club were eying Blaine, and Sebastian glared at each one of them. Sebastian sidled up to the bar, and sat on the stool to the right of Blaine.

"People are staring, you know."

Blaine startled a to Sebastian, drink in hand. It was probably a rum and cola. This guy looked like he might have done some research on his alcoholic drinks.

"First of all, you're wearing a bandana. On the right side of your body. Secondly, your bandana is gray. Dark gray. Now, if I were to guess, I'd say you don't know much about the hanky code?"

Sebastian waved the bartender over with a twitch of his hand. The bartender gave him a friendly smile before he came over. He looked at Blaine, and then Sebastian.

"Hey, Seb, what can I get for you? Is this one another guy you're picking up?"

Sebastian inwardly rolled his eyes. Though the bartender was friendly enough, he was a bit too obnoxious for Sebastian's taste. Blaine lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Tom Collins, extra lemon."

It was a good thing, though, that the bartender knew when to butt out. Sebastian turned his attention back to Blaine with another smirk.

"So, what's your name?"

Sebastian could see Blaine swallow, his adam's apple bobbing once, then twice. That was a good sight to see.

"I'm...I'm, uh... Blaine."

Now Sebastian probably should have said something like, "Well, 'Uh Blaine,' what are you drinking?' But Sebastian isn't that kind of person. He was more straightforward.

"Well, Blaine, how's about we go back to my place, and I show you what that little bandana stands for?"

It didn't take long for Sebastian to convince Blaine to come home with him. It only took a few whispers, some rubbing and touching of Blaine's leg. What had finally gotten Blaine to go with him was just a slight tug, just with the tip of his finger, at the dark grey bandana around his wrist.

~~~~~  
 _"I have to ask you, before we do anything..."_

_Sebastian held up two of his school ties, and kind of snapped them together, as if they were a leather belt. Blaine sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed with an expectant look._

_"Do you have anything against some light bondage?"_

_Blaine raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, but only smiled shyly._

_"No, that's okay. I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with something."_  
~~~~~

Why hadn't Sebastian thought of this before? It was an excellent sight, he had to admit. There Blaine was, that dark grey bandana covering up beautiful brown eyes. Sebastian almost wanted to just take a picture of the scene, to remember forever.

Sebastian kneeled on the bed, swinging one knee over to the other side of Blaine's hips, so that he was being straddled.

"Now, Blaine, this is a lesson to you. Having scarves or bandanas on the right side mean you like being on the submissive side of such sexual activities. And by wearing a dark grey bandana on your right wrist, you were telling everyone who knows the hanky code that you like being tied up."

Even in the dim light of his bedroom, Sebastian saw Blaine's cheeks and neck turning bright red.

"I didn't know that a hanky code existed. I was just trying an outfit out that a friend picked for me."

Sebastian reached over to his bedside table where two of his school ties laid. He took one tie and lifted Blaine's hand to the headboard, which Sebastian tied with a double knot.

"Yeah, I know. But I like deflowering the innocent ones. And you were one of the easier ones to spot. Plus, you probably weren't out looking for bears, were you?"

It occurred to Sebastian that there was the possibility that Blaine didn't know what a bear was in terms of the gay community. There was also a possibility that Blaine was looking for a bear. But if that were the case, Blaine wouldn't have gone home with him.

"What's a bear?"

Sebastian was right after all. Well, he would have been right either way, but that doesn't matter. He lifted Blaine's other hand to tie to the headboard. After he made the last knot, Sebastian started rubbing Blaine's wrists, scratching them lightly.

"Did you see the big, burly, maybe hairy guys that were in Scandals? Those are what some people call bears. You and I would be considered twinks. Young men, mostly no body hair, in the prime of our lives."

Sebastian's scratches just lightly graze over the underside of Blaine's arms down to his sides. It sent small shiver through Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flared slightly.

"So, Sebastian... What kind of lesson are you going to teach me?"

The question almost surprised Sebastian. This little, innocent Blaine, who didn't know what a bear was, and didn't know hanky code, was asking him what kind of lesson was going to be taught?

"I'll teach you many things, but all good things come to those who wait... Or something along those lines. I may or may not abide by that roll in giving or receiving, I must say."

Sebastian swung his leg back over onto the floor. He stood up, and kicked his shoes off. He unbuttoned his pants, and neatly placed them in the laundry bin next to his bed.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled and climbed back on top of Blaine. He kissed a spot just where Blaine's jaw and neck met, lightly biting at the spot. Sebastian was encouraged on by the small noises Blaine made.

"I'm going to take off your shoes and unbutton your pants, okay? Just hold on."

Sebastian wanted to make sure that Blaine knew he wasn't going to be left there. That's happened to Sebastian enough to be cautious. He turned himself around to face Blaine's feet, and slid the shoes and socks off. Maneuvering himself back around, Sebastian then got to work on Blaine's pants.

"You should see yourself, Blaine. You're a real sight."

"Yeah? Describe what you see for me."

Sebastian pulled Blaine's pants down to his ankles, then placed his palms on Blaine's chest.

"Strong, but not too muscular upper body, shapely arms. Sexy arms, even. Your arms are the first that I've seen that make me think that. Tight stomach. A hot happy trail."

He traced the path of hair from Blaine's navel to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sebastian slipped the tip of his finger under the band.

"Not sure yet of what we've got under these, but from what I can see, you are a very well endowed man."

It was a good thing Sebastian was confident enough to say those things, because he really didn't know until Blaine dropped trou. Sebastian felt the soft hairs of Blaine's stomach rise and bristle against the back of his hand. Blaine let out a slow, shaky breath.

"Can I see you?"

It was more of a question than it was a demand, so Sebastian chose to ignore it. He lined his hips up with Blaine's, and he lowered himself down onto his elbows above Blaine. Slowly, Sebastian started grinding his hips against Blaine's.

"You look so hot right now, Blaine. I almost can't stand it."

Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine's, and his lips slowly parted. His tongue slid into Blaine's mouth without hesitation on either side. A small sigh tickled Sebastian's lip, and he smiled into the kiss. He broke the kiss, only to just look at the blindfolded man below him.

"Kiss me again?"  
~~~~~  
The ties were off, and so was the blindfold. Blaine and Sebastian laid cuddling on the bed. A soft, loving smile stretched lazily across Blaine's face.

"We haven't done anything like that in a while, Seb. I kinda missed that."

Sebastian moved so that he almost hovered over Blaine, one forearm down to keep him steady. He kissed Blaine softly, and smiled back with as much love as the other's.

"It was really interesting seeing you be innocent like that. It took a lot of willpower for me to keep going with the teacher role."

Blaine giggled and kissed Sebastian back, and turned them around so that Blaine was on top of Sebastian.

"And you think it was easy acting like that? 'What's a bear?' 'What's the hanky code?' Yeah, most people don't know it, but dating you comes with all the information and guidance. It was hard acting like I knew nothing."

Sebastian raised himself onto his forearms to meet Blaine, and kissed his forehead.

"But you did it perfectly. So what do you say about another scenario on our list for tomorrow?"

Blaine flopped down next to Sebastian, and rested his head on Sebastian's chest. He sighed happily, and started tracing lines on Sebastian's stomach, which fluttered with each touch.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
